


A Fire For The Night

by Elaine3626



Category: The 100
Genre: 100, Banter, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellamy Has Feelings, CW, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Murphamy Week, Sad Bellamy, Season 1, Season/Series 01, The 100 - Freeform, The CW, app, character injury, injured murphy, john murphy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine3626/pseuds/Elaine3626
Summary: Murphy is injured during an outing, and Bellamy's best move is to hide them both for the night. Fluff and banter. Season One era.





	A Fire For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first piece for The 100, and I'm new to the fandom. Call it a test run. Nothing overly exciting in this piece, but it's helping me get a feel for things. Hope you enjoy!

The sun was setting heavily now, streaks of light shining into the cave in slivers. Evening birds sung their final songs for the night. The temperature was dropping, but Bellamy was still sweating from the remaining adrenaline rushing through him. Beside him, Murphy lay motionless and silent, but breathing. 

Breathing, thank god. 

Bellamy focused all this attention on building a desperate fire near the back of their small hiding place. He had to think back to watching the others do it at camp. Apparently, they had been briefed on survival skills before the drop, which put him at a disadvantage. Murphy had tried to catch him up, but it was going to be more than tough to adjust. He shifted uncomfortably on the stone ground where he knelt. This fire had to light, for Murphy. 

Anxiety built up in Bellamy as the dark engulfed Murphy’s sleeping figure. He felt a need to keep Murphy in sight until he knew things would be okay. He felt at fault for Murphy being injured, and the both of them needing to sleep tucked away in this cubby, hidden in the side of a hill. 

His mind was endlessly racing. Where was Octavia? Had she and Clarke gotten back to the drop ship safely? If they hadn’t, would they have been able to fight off the grounders on their own? Bellamy sighed in frustration. They should have stayed together. The drop ship must be chaos without him there. The thought of Finn and Clarke gaining control of the camp made Bellamy sick. What if the others thought him to be weak because of his failure to smoothly handle this situation. 

The fire caught, then, and Bellamy felt the tension release from his shoulders in relief. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. This fire would have to last the night. There would be no opportunity to venture into the forest for firewood. He needed to stay and look after his injured friend. 

Suddenly, Murphy was gasping into consciousness. He was breathing hard, and feeling around on the ground surrounding him, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He was confused, and scared. The last thing he remembered was a searing pain, and someone telling him to just stay down. His hands felt dirty, and his hair was stuck to his forehead with dried sweat. 

“John,” Bellamy’s voice broke. He was at his friend’s side in an instant. He was unbelievably glad to see him awake, and hear his voice. “It’s okay, calm down.” He brushed the hair away from Murphy’s face gently. “You need to slow your breathing- Don’t pass out on me again.” He held Murphy’s head up with one hand, and rested the other on his chest. 

“Bellamy,” Murphy choked out, “what happened? Where- Where are we?” Slowly, he got his breathing under control. His eyes darted around the cave quickly. It was clear he was on the edge of panic- It was unlike him. 

Bellamy glanced at the opening of the cave. “Keep your voice down. Do you remember being attacked?”

“Yeah, my leg.” The pain was apparent in his voice. He looked down at himself, but couldn’t see much. He began to reach for his injured thigh.

“I wouldn’t do that,” Bellamy warned, stopping him with a guiding hand. “I stopped the bleeding for now; don’t go screwing us.” He let Murphy’s head gently back against the ground. “We only have to survive the night. Sun’s just gone down.” As if emphasizing his words, a breeze rushed into the cave, bringing a distinct chill. 

In the limited light from the fire, Murphy studied the visible side of Bellamy’s face. There was blood on him, but he didn’t mention it. He wasn’t sure whose it was, and didn’t know if Bellamy knew either. “What was it? In my leg, I mean.” He laid a hand on top of Bellamy’s, still on his chest. He felt safe here with him like this. 

Bellamy took note of the gesture, but didn’t pull away. “An arrow. You were shot by a grounder. Stop squirming around so much.” He knew Murphy wasn’t fragile, but he looked it right now. 

“M’not squirming,” Murphy argued. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could better look around the cave. “Octavia was with us,” he said suddenly, “and Clarke. Are they…?” He was still fighting to breathe at a normal rate. 

“They ran for the camp. I’m sure they’re fine. We aren’t far from them, but I couldn’t move you fast enough.”

“Sounds like you just wanted to play house in the forest with me,” Murphy joked. The pain in his leg was throbbing, but at least he could distract himself this way. He reminded himself he only had to last until morning out here. 

“Something like that.” Bellamy smirked, but turned away from the fire to hide it. It was a relief that Murphy was awake and talking. It was better that he was laughing. “Now, if you can shut up and focus on healing, I’d appreciate it. We need to head out at the first sign of sunlight. The grounders probably think we retreated to the camp, too, so that gives us a small window to sneak back during. I hate this hiding, and running, but we don’t have a lot of options right now.” Bellamy looked back at Murphy. He seemed so small this way: weak and helpless. “You’re shivering.”

“It’s cold,” Murphy replied casually, “and with you playing doctor over me, too, I’m sure I lost plenty of blood.” He folded his arms over his chest. After a moment, a snicker escaped his lips. “Bellamy, relax.” A tired smile found its way onto his face. 

Bellamy tried not to feel anything these days, but the warmth he felt when Murphy said his name with such care couldn’t be helped. “Alright, yeah,” he sounded defeated. But truly there was no relaxing anymore. He scooted closer to Murphy. “Clarke should have stayed with you. She’d be better at this.” 

“Don’t even say that. I’m glad you’re here. If I had to be stuck in a cave with Clarke all night, I’d float myself.” 

They both laughed, and for a moment things felt normal. 

“You think my leg is gonna be fine after she takes a look at it?”

Bellamy nodded. “Don’t worry, John. This is nothing. I’m just sorry I couldn’t get you home yet. I’m not-“

“You’re strong. It’s not your fault. I imagine moving a badly injured and unconscious person isn’t as easy as it sounds; and it doesn’t even sound easy.” After a minute or so of silence, Murphy spoke up again, more to himself than to Bellamy. “Shit, it really is cold out here, though.” He pulled his hand away from Bellamy’s to wrap his arms around himself. 

Bellamy moved to lie down beside Murphy. “Here, let me help.” He turned on his side and wrapped one arm around Murphy, folding the other under his own head.

“Bellamy,” Murphy exclaimed softly. 

Everything was silent, just for a second. Bellamy briefly wondered if he had read this all wrong, and made a fool of himself. “This okay? You’re warmer now, aren’t you?”

Murphy relaxed into Bellamy’s touch, but didn’t;t answer his question. “You’re right, we’ll need to head out at first light.” 

“Of course. Gotta get a step up on the grounders.”

“That, and if we don’t, the camp will send out a search party. Can’t exactly let ‘em find us like this.” Murphy folded one arm under his head and slipped the other around Bellamy’s shoulders. 

Bellamy scoffed. “Is that how this is gonna be?” He nuzzled his face into Murphy’s neck. 

“For now.” 

The sounds of the forest at night had now reached their peak. Bugs were buzzing and the wind could be heard whipping around the trees. Somewhere, in the distance, the waterfall could be heard. 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Murphy said, somewhat reluctantly. He was exceptionally grateful, but hated being a burden this way. “Thanks for not leaving me out there and running away, too. I mean, you found this place and hid us both. That’s- That’s incredible.”

“Don’t thank me. I’ve always got your back- You know that.” 

The fire was holding up surprisingly well. Bellamy awkwardly moved to Murphy’s other side, putting himself further from the fire. Murphy mumbled something sleepily along the lines of, “Don’t have to do that, Bell,” and Bellamy only shushed him with an honest smile. His boy wasn’t shivering anymore. 

“Just get some sleep now,” Bellamy advised, pressing himself up against Murphy. “We’ll change your bandages in the morning and head back to camp, as slowly as you need. I’ve got you, and you’ve got this.”

“You sleep too.” Murphy shifted towards Bellamy a little, flinching at the pain that consequently shot up his thigh.

“We’ll see. Someone has to keep an eye on you.” 

The crackling of the fire narrated the remainder of their night, softly, alongside Murphy’s steady breathing and the whistling of wind. Bellamy laid his hand on Murphy’s hip. He might be grateful to be back on the ground after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for kudos! 
> 
> I love making friends, so you can contact me on tumblr at KawaiiColumbine, SunsetSheeran, and Keith-On-Going!  
> I also love snaps and snap streaks- my Snapchat is xHabbax! 
> 
> See you guys soon; my next piece is already on the way!


End file.
